In directional drilling, the direction of the drill bit can be controlled through a bottom hole assembly (BHA) that orients the driveshaft through an external bend to the BHA housing, an internal bend, or tilting the driveshaft. The internal bend and tilting the driveshaft can provide better hole quality than the external housing bend. Conventionally, the actuation mechanism that bends or tilts the shaft uses electric motors or hydraulics, which have many components and thus, issues with reliability.